


El hombre que vendió el mundo

by Nande_chan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Minor Character Death, No Dialogue
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se sintieron dueños del mundo, se creyeron más que dioses, debían ser castigados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El hombre que vendió el mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el intercambio de Los caballeritos en Lj para scarlet_diamond.
> 
> Mil gracias a Vampisandi y a Cydalima por el beteo. Y a Vampi el leer mis desvaríos mientras esto era escrito. (¿Sabían que hay una ópera de Castor y Pollux?)

Cuando Kanon le entregó el cofre con la daga dorada, ninguno pudo soportar la mirada del otro por mucho tiempo. Ambos eran unos criminales, unos pecadores que habían osado no sólo desafiar a los dioses, sino manipularlos y pasar por encima de ellos. Se habían sentido dueños del mundo. Se habían creído más que dioses.

Era la mayor ofensa que un santo podía cometer.

Habían caído en hybris.

La maldición de géminis, nunca dejarían de ser los gemelos malditos. Uno sería el bueno, otro el malo; uno desafiaría a su superior inmediato, al patriarca, y el deber del otro sería eliminarlo. Aun cuando nada de esto pasase, sólo uno podría portar la armadura dorada y el otro lo sustituiría cuando muriera.

El destino de los gemelos siempre había sido como jugar ruleta rusa. Era imposible estar totalmente seguro de cuál sería el bueno y cuál el malo. Quién el justo y quién el pecador. Por eso siempre se entrenaba a ambos, por eso ambos siempre serían igual de poderosos; no podían apostar todo a una sola carta.

Pero el ciclo se rompió con Kanon y Saga. Ambos habían sido el gemelo malvado, ambos habían sido el gemelo bueno y fiel a Atena. Ambos habían saboreado el poder absoluto.

Y en ese momento, en esa simple acción, había demasiado entre ellos. Tantas cosas qué decir que una vida no sería suficiente. Ya no tenía sentido iniciar una disculpa o una recriminación, no era ni el momento ni el lugar, y tampoco era algo que merecieran. Por eso Kanon se limitó a decir un simple  _tómala_  y Saga no fue capaz de articular palabra.

En ese instante ya no tenía sentido hacer nada más. El fin estaba cerca y ambos lo sentían. Cualquier otra cosa que se saliera del guión que las moiras habían trazado era ya una pérdida de tiempo.

Kanon había imaginado el encuentro con Saga más de una vez. En todas, él era el ganador, el gobernante absoluto. Le decía a Saga que él había sido el único a quien nunca pudo engañar, que sabía desde un principio que siempre había sido malvado y que todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por él. El Kanon que derrotaría a Saga sería su propia creación, y el solo pensamiento de echárselo en cara producía en Kanon un placer perverso.

Jamás pensó en otro escenario posible. Jamás creyó en una redención hasta que sintió el cosmos de Atena.

Saga, por el contrario, pocas veces recordó a Kanon. No porque no lo quisiera, simplemente esa otra personalidad dentro de él no lo dejaba. Kanon había sido aquello que lo anclaba a su humanidad, a todo aquello que lo hacía bueno y justo. Con la pérdida de Kanon, la poca bondad que quedaba dentro de él se consumió y el otro ejerció un control casi completo sobre él. Había tenido razón al pensar que Kanon sería su detonador, se había equivocado cuando creyó que todo estaría solucionado si lo alejaba.

Las pocas veces que Saga pudo volver en sí mismo, las hacía pensando en Kanon. No en los últimos momentos, no en su encierro en Cabo Sunion y el inicio del fin. Pensaba en su infancia juntos, antes de su llegada al Santuario, cuando ambos se escabullían en el mercado blanco de Santorini y robaban manzanas para el almuerzo.

El otro había terminado por odiar las manzanas.

También recordaba la vendimia y el dulce aroma de las uvas recién cortadas y listas para la fermentación. Kanon y él jugaban entre las canastas de madera repletas de uvas y más de una vez recibieron gritos y golpes.

Al otro tampoco le gustaba el vino.

Su llegada al Santuario, con su maestro por delante y la brillante armadura resplandeciendo al medio día cegándolos era lo último que veía antes de perder el control. El calor, los entrenamientos, el sudor y la sangre que les costó el aprender las técnicas más poderosas. El sudor y la sangre que la armadura dorada de géminis bebió de ambos. El alma que hipotecaron por poder. El alma que cambiaron por tener el mundo a sus pies.

Por eso el otro se sentía bien dentro del Santuario, porque ahí había sido concebido. Ahí se había desarrollado poco a poco e infectado a Saga de forma imperceptible, tan sutil y discreta que incluso a Kanon le tomó años darse cuenta, pero tan poderosa que Kanon también fue afectado.

Por eso el otro jamás salía de los límites del Santuario después del encierro de Kanon.

Mientras el otro lo controlara, Saga no podría hacer nada. Era sólo un espectador y las pocas fuerzas que tenía las guardaba para el momento en el que pudiera hacer algo para dañarlo.

Cuando Pegaso llegó más muerto que vivo frente a él, tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar que el otro lo matara. Tuvo que pensar en Kanon más que nunca, en ese niño altanero, terco y parlanchín. En ese Kanon que nunca moriría porque le pertenecía a él, a su memoria, y ahora más que nunca servía como un escudo contra el otro.

Pero no aguantó demasiado, y si no hubiera sido por el Fénix, el cadáver de Pegaso se hubiera podrido en el salón del patriarca. El Fénix, ese ser orgulloso y desafiante, ese que por momentos tuvo el mismo fuego que Kanon tenía durante los entrenamientos, cuando estaba dispuesto a superar a su hermano mayor.

El otro se había burlado de él en aquella ocasión, quería ver a su gemelo en cuanto santo se le atravesara. Su desesperación debía ser mucha.

Por eso, ahora temía que la imagen de Kanon frente a él fuera solo otra ilusión. Otra burla del otro que había regresado de entre los muertos igual que él.

Pero no fue así.

Aunque tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, porque la voz de Atena y el peso de la daga entre sus manos eran más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Su misión sería completada, la propia diosa les daba los medios necesarios para ello.

Saga quiso negarse, quiso gritar y exigir una respuesta del por qué tendría que ser él quien la asesinara. Pero una mirada a Kanon le bastó.

Era su castigo. Los gemelos que se habían considerado dioses tenían que pagarlo, y matar a la diosa era el peor castigo que podrían tener.

Sabía que Kanon sufría con él, el entregarle la daga había sido la penitencia que le había tocado.

Miró a Atena, con la expresión tranquila y segura que la caracterizaba, y no tuvo más opción que sostener la daga dorada y dejar que sus manos fueran guiadas por las de la diosa.

_¡Atena!_

Fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar, mientras intentaba acercarse al cuerpo de la diosa para evitar que cayera.

_¡Atena!_

Fue la última palabra que Kanon escuchó de esa voz tan parecida a la suya. Cerró los ojos y comprendió en ese momento que Atena los había perdonado a ambos.

El castigo de los dos había concluido.


End file.
